Luke Flashback
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: "I had a friend named Luke. He was an adorable idiot." If Luke didn't drown in that lake, what would happen if he made it to season three? These are flashbacks Clementine might've had in the Luke ending. I suck at summaries, please read...plz. (Also don't judge my title skills)


**A/N HOLY SHIT I'M BACK!**

 **How are you guys? How've you been? I've been alright. It's been, what? 3 or 4 years since been here. I've missed it.**

 **Now I'm not coming back for good (at least not now). This is just a one time thing. Now, my best friend, you'd probably know her as Daisyfan5534 (if not, check her out It Just Happened, she's a literal genius and she is my fanfiction senpai), and I talk about what'd it'd be like if Luke made it to season 3. We brainstormed idea and came up with two flashbacks that I will start after this goes up.**

 **For some context, Jane was originally going to die in the lake so that is the path I took with this one. And you will see how the whole "Luke vs Kenny" thing played out in this. So this is basically Clementine's flashback if Luke had lived.**

 **We decided this must consist of**

 **AJ trying to speak again**

 **Clem receiving a new physical attribution**

 **(SPOILER) A very half assed death *glares at telltale***

 **So yeah, PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

"C'mon goofball, say 'Clem,'" the young the girl cooed. "cuh-lem."

All the toddler did was continue to play with his toes. Clementine sighed, "We thought you'd be speaking by now, but it's okay. I can wait." AJ giggled and started to reach for Clementine's hands. She gently grabbed them, bringing them close to her lips. She light blew a raspberry into his small soft fingers, watching him giggle even harder.

"Having fun there, cuh-lem?" Clementine turned and smirked at her friend, "Shut up, Lulu." Luke laughed at the name, "Okay, you win this round." AJ had actually made attempts to say Luke's name, but he could only get 'Lulu' out and Clementine had never let him live the name down.

Two years ago, Clementine made the difficult choice to leave her old friend. Luke had wanted to go back to his old cabin and Kenny wanted to go to Wellington. The two originally agreed to just split up, but neither would leave without Clementine and AJ.

Kenny threatened to make the situation violent, until Luke made the proposition of Clementine choosing whom she wanted to travel with. It hurt her to turn her back on Kenny, but she generally felt safer with Luke.

After twelve days of walking (or limping in Luke's case), they finally reached the cabin. It took them a bit longer than expected, but that was only because they made a stop at Howe's for baby formula. Now that AJ had teeth, they would crush a handful of berries and feed that to him. Thankfully, he got on fine.

Luke handed Clementine her armless and wet jacket, mostly clean of walker blood. Luke was already wearing his shirt, but he looked cold in it. Clementine giggled as he dripped water all over the floor, "You sure you'd rather not hang these out to dry for a bit longer?"

Luke shook his head nervously, "No, I'm fine. I was feeling hot anyway." Clementine frowned, "Okay then. But I'm not putting this on my body." Luke scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously into a cough.

Clementine raised her eyebrow, "Are you okay, Luke?" The man seemed dazed, but offered his young friend a smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired." Clementine glared at him, "YOU'RE tired?! I'm always the one waking up at like, three am to feed and change AJ!" Luke laughed at the girl, "Well excuse me, I need my beauty sleep!" The only response Luke got from that was a playful smack on the leg and a sarcastic "Shut up!"

After rubbing the back of his head, Luke said, "Anyways, I was rummaging around the cabin and I found something you might like." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold earring with small diamonds encrusted in it. Clementine placed AJ in the Ikea crib they found at Howes (very convenient in their opinion) and faced Luke.

"Where the hell did you find this?" she asked, amazed by how clean it was. Luke shrugged, "In an old box Sarah used to keep. She had wanted to pierce her own ears once, and we managed to find this hoop. Unfortunately, this wasn't meant for the earlobe, like she wanted. It's a helix earring."

The young girl frowned, "What's a helix earring?" Luke then proceeded to pinch his helix and said, "Right here." Clementine cringed slightly, "Wouldn't that hurt?" Luke nodded, chuckling, "Well, yeah. Getting pierced is always painful; it's just worse in certain areas."

"Have you ever gotten piercings?" Clementine asked. "No," Luke responded, "But I watched an old friend of mine get her ears pierced by her mom using a needle." Clementine nodded understandingly, but frowned again, "So why are you showing me this?"

Luke smiled, "I remember you telling me about how much you wanted to pierce your ears when you were younger, so I figured I'd pierce one of them if you were still interested."

Clementine was hesitant. Of course, she still wanted earrings, but a helix piercing during the apocalypse was less than ideal. Still, she'd been through worse and it would probably look really cool. "Sure."

* * *

Clementine didn't know how the process of ear piercing took place, but she didn't really expect to be lying on the couch while Luke hovered over her with a needle in his hand. "I feel like you're about perform surgery on my face," Clementine joked.

Luke gave her a weird look, "How do you know what surgery is, but not what the helix of an ear is?" The girl smirked, "My mom was a doctor, idiot. I've told you this." Luke laughed, "Well excuse me, I don't know your parents." That wasn't entirely amusing to Clementine, but she pushed it aside. "Just shut up and pierce my ear."

The man nodded and proceeded to angle the needle, pausing to look at his younger friend. "This is probably gonna sting." Clementine glared at him, "I fucking stitched my own arm up in your shed, I think I can take it." Luke sighed, "Okay, okay."

With that, Luke slowly pushed the needle through Clementine's skin and muscle. She hissed in pain as the man broke through all layers of skin pulled the needle through the other side. It felt like a bee sting that wasn't going away and it was driving the young girl crazy.

As quick as he could, Luke slipped the clip of the earring through the newly created hole and clipped it behind her ear. He stood up and backed away, giving Clementine space to adjust to the pain and cold metal. Clementine reached for her ear and hissed again, "Fuck, that hurt!"

She massaged her ear gently, getting used to the sensation. The pain died quickly and she was able to relax. She let out a breath and turned to face Luke, "How does it look?"

No answer.

"Luke?" the young girl asked, concerned. Luke had been heavily breathing while leaning against the wall. He quickly realized his mistake and smiled at the girl, "Yeah, you look badass, Clem." She frowned and slowly approached her friend, "Are you sure you're okay, Luke?"

The man nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine just…a little dazed. I should probably go lay down though." And before Clementine could answer, Luke shuffling into his room, closing the door.

"Okay then just…yell if you need anything!" The young girl called out.

* * *

 **time skip to dark time**

"Luke?" Clementine called through the door, a bowl of chopped up fish in her hand. "I brought you some food. Can you please open the door?" She was only answered with silence. She tried to turn the knob, but Luke had locked the door. She then set the bowl on the floor and reached into her hair and grabbed one of the bobby pins she took from Sarah's drawer.

A couple of loose strands fell in front of her face as she picked the lock in the door. It took some time, but she was able to get it open. She pushed the door and peered inside, "Luke?" He wasn't on his bed. In fact, it looked like it hadn't been touched.

"Clem…"

The girl glanced to her right and saw a very pale Luke tied to the leg of his drawer, a gun in his hand.

"Oh my god, Luke!" she cried out, throwing herself in front of her friend. She reached out and grabbed his arms, "What's wrong?! What happened to you?! Why are you tied up?!"

"I'm…s-sorry, Clem," Luke groaned as he pulled down his left sleeve to reveal a bite on his shoulder. The young girl gasped, tears starting to form, "Holy shit! How..?!"

"Happened…by the…s-stream…" Luke wheezed out, coughing out his own blood. "I…d-didn't want you…to see." Clementine lowered her head as tears fell down her face, "Why didn't you fucking tell me?!" "I didn't want you t-…to watch," he replied painfully.

Clementine felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest and fed to a pack of hungry wolves. "No…not again. Please not again!" she cried, feeling her world fall apart. Not only was she losing another person she loved, but she was also going to have to raise AJ on her own.

"Clem…look at me," Luke moaned. She sniffed and met Luke's eyes, "What?" Luke reached out and grabbed her shoulders, "I h-had to…give you something to…always remember me by." He was coughing in between his words and it made it harder for Clementine to understand him.

"Clem listen…" Luke coughed. "What?" she hiccupped, trying to blink away her tears. "Take AJ…g-get away from here," Luke managed to choke out. "I w-won't let you…watch this." Clementine shook her head, clinging to her friend, "Luke…no."

"Please…" Luke begged, "Get away from me. I…don't want you t-to see…" Clementine saw the pleading in his eyes and slowly stood up. "Okay…" she sobbed, "Okay I'll…I'll leave you." She didn't want to, but she also didn't want to watch Luke put a bullet in his own head.

"Take AJ…find a safer place…" Luke sniffed, tears coming to his own eyes. Clementine nodded, "I will…I promise." Luke gave a small, sad smile, "Goodbye, Clem."

"Goodbye Luke."

Clementine shut the door of the cabin, AJ in her arms and a large backpack strapped to her back. As she walked into the woods, she jumped as she heard a gunshot coming from inside the cabin.

* * *

 **A/N So I hope that help up to Telltale's standards. I did enjoy A new Frontier, but it was the worst of the three seasons.**

 **Speaking of which, FUCK GABE AND FUCK GABENTINE!**

 **ANYWAY! I do hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next/last part which will be Luke's flashback in episode 4. Shout out to Daisyfan5534 for helping me create all this! And for proof reading it.**

 **And now, for the first time in years... take luck!**

 **ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
